Ah need help bring meh ta life
by Fiona12690
Summary: Scott only shows interest in jean , and Rogue's pissed and might do something drastic inless some one is there to stop her who is it read and find out...
1. running

  
  
Rogues thoughts. '................'  
  
Chapter 1 running  
  
Of course. How could Ah have been so...so stupid!? Rouge thought bitterly,  
as she shoved her hands in her ankle length beige trench coat.  
  
She was walking down the hectic streets of Bayville, hunched over, keeping her emerald eyes on the sidewalk pavement.  
  
'Of course they would go out. Everyone knows that Jean's perfect. How could Scott not want ta go out with her?' A couple frat guys whistled at Rogue as she passed, but she ignored them. She looked up to the sky, past the lamp people, past the lamppost, past the building, and looked up to the quickly darkening atmosphere.  
  
'Jean. Little Miss Perfect. Little Miss Thang. Little Miss Everything. She's everythang but me.'  
  
Rogue usually never took the time for self-pity, but this time, it felt unavoidable. She crossed the street, hoping the other side would have less people on it; she didn't want to risk bumping into anyone.  
  
'But what's the point? Even if Scott...did... like me or somethang, I could neva touch him. But even if we couldn't, I would know...'  
  
Rogue kick a pebble on the ground, which skipped across the pavement before tumbling into the gutter. Rogue kept her head down, not wanting to be noticed, not wanting to be looked at for any reason, just wanting to melt into the scenery.  
  
To be just like a leaf on a tree branch, over looked and unnoticed. To be among millions of ordinary leafs, disregarded, while people gawked at the very few gorgeous blossoms on the tree. But Rogue knew deep down, every time she melted away, she was hurting herself a little more. And the worst part was she didn't care.  
  
'Jean. She's so... boring. Ya always know she's going ta win. Always. She always scores the winning goal. She aces her tests. She's Harvard bound. She's beautiful. Why would Scott pass her up?'  
  
Rogue walked aimlessly down town for some time, not looking where she was going, or even knowing for that matter. Just walking. Then, she felt something catch the heel of her shoe causing her to stumble.  
  
Her arms instinctively lashed out, grabbing a newspaper dispenser for support. Rogue whirled around; ready to glare daggers to anyone who tripped her, but no one was behind her, except for some elderly woman purchasing flowers at a floral stand. Rogue kept the glare etched on her face, but continued walking.  
  
Then, she stumbled again, something catching the heel of her shoe.  
  
"Whoeva the hell you are, ya better hope ya can run faster than I can!" She growled, but not too loudly in case there was no one actually there.  
  
'Maybe I'm, just paranoid.'  
  
She turned around, and came face to face with Pietro, standing less than four inches away.  
  
"Hia-Roguey. Whatcha-doing?" She stumbled back in surprise, falling to the hard pavement. Pietro laughed as if it was the funniest thing he ever saw.  
  
"God damn it Pietro!!" she spat, rubbing her head.  
  
"What? You fell all by yourself. I didn't push you or anything."  
  
"No, but ya...." Rogue shook her head in frustration, "Just leave meh alone."  
  
"Why?" Rogue hauled herself up to her feet.  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Just because you say, doesn't mean anything." Pietro replied grinning annoyingly.  
  
"Whateva." Rogue shoved past him.  
  
"So, where you going?" Pietro asked, jogging up beside her.  
  
"Somewhera not here."  
  
"That could be anywhere!!" Pietro laughed, "You could be in Antarctica!! With all the penguins. I love when they slide around on there bellies. How you getting to Antarctica, Roguey?"  
  
"Ah neva said Ah was going ta Antarctica." Rouge muttered, her glare not working on him. She quickened her pace.  
  
"Are you mailing yourself there, Roguey? Buy yourself a big box with air holes. And write Fragile!! Handle with care! Oh, I bet you could get away with that really easy-"  
  
"Pietro!! Why are ya following meh?" She cried out, trying to out walk him.  
  
"Because you challenged me!!" He replied, easily walking faster than her.  
  
"What?" She stopped and stared at him, "I neva-"  
  
"Yeshuh! Yes you did! You said-" Pietro cleared his throat, "Whoeva the hell ya are, ya better hope ya can run faster than I can!!" he mimicked in a high girlish voice.  
  
"What? That was a threat, not a-"  
  
"I don't care! No one challenges Quicksilver to a race!" He impressively pointed his pointer finger high into the air. Rogue almost smiled at his childless.  
  
"Well, tough luck sugah. I'm not in racing mood today."  
  
"Why? Are you sad?" Pietro looked at her, "Poor Rogue is sad. I know! I'll get you a bowl of fruit loops. Those always make me feel better. And the sugar makes me hyper."  
  
'Like he needs it'.  
  
"Why are you not at the Gathering Of The Geeks Institute?" He pressed, refusing to let it go until her had every single detail and was the 'Pietro: Master of All Knowledge and Everything'.  
  
"Ah...just needed some space."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ah just did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ask meh again and ya'll be missing a vital organ or two."  
  
".......Why?" Pietro asked, his expression begging for chaos. Rogue whirled around.  
  
"Listen. Ya are not my friend. You neva will be. Stop talking to meh like we are!" Rogue turned around, storming back to the institute, not noticing the expression on Pietro's face.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
StArRy1233- Hi there people!! It's me! My sister, hollypotter5253 have teamed up to write an evo fict! Wahoo! Well be switching off every chapter or so.  
  
Anyway, this is the first chapter, written by me! Hollypotter5253, take it from here! And people, don't forget to leave us one of those wondrous reviews{ she means leave a review not flames people}  
  
StArRy1233 & hollypotter5253 signing off. 


	2. hiding

Rogues thoughts ' '

pietro's thoughts ' '  
  
Chapter 2 hiding  
  
Rogue stormed into the institute and ignored everyone as she stormed by them and went to her's and kitty's room.She took off her coat and took her bookbag and put a set of clothes in there and her cd player and a few cds ,took her extra pair of gloves too.  
  
'Ah need to get out of here , ah just can't take it anymore,' she said as she packed her bag with more stuff ' First that bitch takes mah stuff with out asking ,then she's all ova scott ,and he's nevah going ta see meh wit her in the way nobody cares for meh here there just doing it out of pity'  
  
Rogue finished with her packing and she took her stuff and left the room not looking back.  
  
She quickly snuck out the house and went out into the snow , it was december and she forgot her jacket in that god forsaken place that she was sappose to call home. now she was cold and wandering around downtown bayville the bad part of town.  
  
She past the brotherhood house quickly glanced at the house.  
  
'It's a dump and they still live there' Rogue said as she carried her bag down the street and didn't know that someone was following her.  
  
'where is she going and where is her coat it's freezing out here' thought Pietro  
  
Once she found her destination she quickly looked around the elementry school and looked for a place to sleep and she picked the cafetiria 'this place looks fine to sleep for right now' and she took her stuff and put it under her head for a nap and fell straight to sleep , still didn't realize that someone followed her into the school .and thats when he began to look for her.  
  
1 hour later pietro found her sleeping on the cafetiria floor shaking from the cold, lips blue and snow coming through the open window .Pietro brushed the little bit of snow off of her blue cold body, then took off his jacket quickly and put it over her and put her in his lap to keep her from touching the cold ground ,  
  
Rogue snuggled closer to the warmth that had just been provided and went back to sleep not knowing who gave her the warmth.But she saw kinda a figure with white hair but couldn't make it out clearly..............................................before Rogue went to sleep totally she said  
  
" Pietro" ..................................  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
note: Hollypotter5253 : hey this is chapter 2 well i know it's short but please bare with me well my sister StArRy1233 will be taking over chapter 3 , so leave us some great reviews please!!!!!!!! sorry so short i know it proboly rushed but review tell us what you think should happen out of these.NO FLAMES OR CRITISISM PLEASE JUST REVEIWS. THANKS

1 . pietro takes her back to the brotherhood house or

2.rogue tells how she feels about pietro and why she left or

3. both 1&2  
----  
  
hollypotter5253 signing off


	3. helping some how

thoughts ' '

Chapter 3 helping some how  
  
Rogue shivered. The snow glistened like diamonds, catching each ray of light. She started walking aimlessly, in awe of the beauty of the snow. She trudged through the banks of snow, wishing she could stay here forever. She tilted her head up, letting the suns rays caress her cheeks.  
  
"Hey Rogue!!" She looked up. Scott! He was standing in the distance, waving at her, his red glasses reflecting the light. Rogue smiled and she plunged through the snow. He's so close! But the faster Rogue ran, the more distant he became.  
  
"Scott!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, "SCOTT!"  
  
"Come on Rogue!" he yelled back, sounding more and more distant, "Your going to have to run faster than that if you want to catch me. Why can't you run as fast as Jean?"  
  
'I don't know why.'  
  
"Scott! Scott please!"  
  
"Come on Rogue. Come on....." Then his voice faded into the distance.  
  
"Damn it!!" Rogue fell to her knees, sinking into the snow bank.  
  
"Hia Rogue!" She looked up to Pietro, whose pale cheeks glowed red from the cold, "What are you doing in Antarctica?"  
  
"Were not in Antarctica, Pietro," Rogue muttered, covering her face with her hands. She had been so close to Scott. If only she could run faster. If only she could run as fast as Jean can. Then she would be with Scott.  
  
"Of course we are! Why do you think my Fruit Loops froze?" He laughed like and idiot. She looked up and saw Pietro holding a blue bowl of fruit loops, frozen solid with a spoon sticking out.  
  
"Oh well, I'll eat it anyways." He pulled the chunk of ice and cereal out by the spoon, and started biting down on the ice, "We can harpoon us a couple penguins later!"  
  
"Pietro! Why can't ya just leave meh alone?" Rogue yelled, struggling to her feet, "Ya thank that just because ya'r Magnetos son that ya are so incredibly special! Ya thank ya'r so smart. Ya thank ya'r so hot. WELL YA'R NOT!!!"  
  
Rogue breathed harshly, panting from yelling.  
  
Pietro looked at her thoughtfully. "Wanna bite?" He asked, offering his frozen cereal.  
  
Rogue cried out in frustration, and tried to shove past him. He dropped his cereal Popsicle and stepped in her way.  
  
"No way Roguey, not until we harpoon a penguin!! You promised!!" She swore at him and tried to shove past him again, but he stepped in her way again.  
  
"Penguins don't barbeque themselves you know! Now stop being so selfish! We have children to think about!!"  
  
'Children...penguins.... what?'  
  
Rogues mind began to spin, feeling fuzzy. Suddenly the glowing snow began to whirl together, blinding her.  
  
"Pietro...." she meant to scream it, but it came out in a sleepy whisper.  
  
"Yeah?" his voice sounded so far away.  
  
"Pietro.... Git.... git...."  
  
"Get what?" he whispered, sounding amused.  
  
"Git.... git...out of mah way!!" Rogues eyes flew open and her arms shot up, colliding with something solid. She rolled off of Pietro's lap, feeling stunned.  
  
'What? Where did Antarctica go?'  
  
She looked up, looking at Pietro who was rubbing his jaw.  
  
"Why you do that??" he demanded accusingly.  
  
"Ah...well...ya are a pervert! How dare ya!! When Ah'm sleeping!" Rogue felt a blush creep onto her face.  
  
'Oh god, what if Ah slept talked about Scott?'  
  
Pietro scrambled to his feet, "Well, you've gone suicidal! What the hell were you thinking? It's freezing outside! And you just prance all around with out a coat!"  
  
"Since when do ya care about mah well being?" She demanded, getting in his face.  
  
"Since you...never." He hurried the 'never' into his sentence, making Rogue feel like that was not what he was going to say at all.  
  
"Whateva," she muttered, bending down to pick up her small backpack.  
  
"Where are you going?" Pietro asked.  
  
"To Antarctica ya idiot!!" She exclaimed sarcastically, shoving past him.  
  
"Wait!" he called after her, "Are you running away?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
He was in front of her in an instant. "Are you crazy? You can't just pick up and leave!"  
  
"Watch meh," she snarled.  
  
"No, I wont." He quickly snatched her backpack, grinning devilishly.  
  
"PIETRO! Give it-"  
  
"You have to catch me first, don't you?" He pranced out of her reach.  
  
"Ah'm warning ya..." In a rush of wind, he was gone.  
  
'Where did he.... Ah'll kill him. Ah will kill that little-'  
  
"I'm back." He announced cheerfully, the sudden rush of wind knocking Rogue to the ground.  
  
"From where?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"My place," he offered her a hand to help her up, but she knocked it out of the way.  
  
"Why?  
  
"Here's the dealy-o." Pietro put on a professional expression, "Your stuff is at the brotherhood house."  
  
'Why oh why did he do that?'  
  
"So, the way I see it, you've got two options." He grinned at her, "Come home with me..... or face your little friends."  
  
'Damn him.'  
  
Rogue glared at him, "Ah don't need that-"  
  
"Rogue, you might be reckless, but I know you're not stupid." Then he was gone.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Knock  
  
Knock  
  
Knock.  
  
Rogue rubbed her numb arms with her hands, her breath escaping her lips as steam. She peeked in the grimy windows, trying to see inside. The door creaked open.  
  
"Why, look whose here! And she's peeping!" Pietro laughed.  
  
"Shut up. Ah'm here for mah stuff."  
  
"Oh really?" He stepped out of her way, allowing her inside. She shoved past him, pushing him roughly.  
  
"Oh, what a charming houseguest," he said sarcastically, shutting the door behind him.  
  
The boarding house was exactly how she remembered it. The curtains were torn, and the carpet was so grimy, you would never have guessed its original color was white. The sofa looked like a survivor of an atomic bomb, and television had a huge crack down the middle.  
  
'Home sweet home.'  
  
"Where's mah backpack?" Rogue asked, after gazing around the room.  
  
"Follow me!" Pietro led her into the kitchen.  
  
"Sit sit," he chirped, pulling out a chair with only three legs.  
  
"How am Ah supposed ta sit in a chair with three legs?" Rogue asked critically.  
  
"You have to distribute your weight on the three legs. Or you'll fall over and bash your head open."  
  
'That's so comforting.'  
  
Rogue sat carefully on the chair, feeling very unsteady. Pietro busled around the kitchen doing something.  
  
"Here!" he set a bowl near Rogue, and dumped some colorful cereal into it.  
  
Rogue arched an eyebrow, "I'm not-"  
  
"And the milk," he poured in the milk, sloshing it all over the table,  
  
"Oppsie."  
  
Rogue was actually very hungry, and the cereal did look good...  
  
"You got a spoon, Silver?"  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
StArRy1233- yay! Another chapter done! I want to keep the characters in character, and I don't think Rogue opens up to people very easily, so I'm making her act very difficult.  
  
If you like this chapter, be sure to go on and read my other Evo story.  
  
Well, on to you HollyPotter!  
  
(StArRy1233 signing off)


	4. trying to leave

thoughts ' '

Chapter 4 trying to leave  
  
"Here ya go roguey" pietro said as he came back with a spoon.  
  
Just then the telephone rings and pietro dashes away to get it she hears a"hello the handsome pietro waiting for you reply" and she quitely makes it out of the door of the house with out her stuff or anything but what she was wearing on her back which wasn't much just her skirt, tanktop , her green mesh over top, and her shoes and fish nets, she got outside and did one thing "ran" like her life depended on it.  
  
' ah don't know how long ah've been running but ah gotta leave ah mean ah can't deal with everything , ah mean with scott and jean , then also with all the aguring and things , ah just can't take it' rogue said getting tired now noticing it turning to night and began to get colder by every second.  
  
' ah need some place to sleep to night ' she thought as she looked at the abandoned church across the street , she shived slightly.  
  
'how could ah have been so stupid not to stay at the brotherhood house ' she groaned more shivering started  
  
At the brotherhood house

"roguey this isn't funny where are you ? " he said with concern in his voice. then he noticed the door ajar and opened it and thought ' shit she went away i need to find her before she freezes to death'  
  
Pietro ran at full speed looking for her after 3hours of looking for her he nearly almost gave up till her saw the abandoned church he thought 'no she wouldn't be stupid enough to go into a the abandoned church' but he went in and looked in anyways he was about to leave when he a figure by the back by the large cross, in the back of the church and by the door on the way out he moved closer and saw .......................................................  
  
3hours eariler  
  
"ah'll just stay here for tonight " rogue fell asleep on the floor of the church and prayed for help and for god to send an angel to help her threw the pain she was feeling .  
  
presant time  
  
Pietro saw ................................ " rogue" he said running over to the ice cold girl he touched her and felt threw her mesh shirt she was freezing to death ,she shivered horribly and her lips were blue. Pietro took off his warm coat and quickly scooped up rogue in it and took off for the brotherhood house and as he did he thought,  
  
' roguey what are you thinking about going back out here , you trying to kill yourself whats are you thinking about ? why do you keep running from me ' thought pietro as he pushed the door to the house and lance and everyone looked up and pietro actually walked up stairs slowly and everyone saw so they all followed and saw rogue on pietro's bed and pietro covered her up with blankets.  
  
Lance , todd, fred,wanda stayed outside the door and they heard pietro say to rogue" why do you keep running, i have a reason but do you" lance and everyone was shocked rogue tried to run a way from the institute. they continued to listen.  
  
" I let you slip through and out of my life before i won't let you anymore roguey and how could you be so stupid to go out there again and totally kill yourself by freezing to death , do you know how worried i was when you didn't come home that day ,how worried we all were ? why'd you really leave huh why?" said pietro who was crying and then said,  
  
" guys i know your there just come in." said pietro said as he layed on his bed next to rogue an she desperatly snuggled close to the warmth of his body. His hand caressing her face and with no gloves.  
  
" Pietro your touching roguey , you can touch her yo" said todd

" no one is untouchable " said pietro

" what happened to her " asked lance a little worried about his little sister .

" she tried to run away again" said pietro

" again?" said fred

" yes earlier she left the institute and was planning to go to antartica to play with the penguins."said pietro just then rogue said half a wake,

"ah was not going to antartica silver" mumbled rogue" ah was going to alaska to play with the penguins " not realising what she said she snuggled closer causing him to blush like mad .  
  
" awwwww pietro is blushing " said wanda

" shut up " said pietro as rogue held tighter and leaned against his chest . just then rogue said something in her sleep.  
  
" nice pillow " said a sleeping rogue

" she called me a pillow" said pietro

" doesn't she always do that " said todd

"shut up toad" said wanda

" of course cuddlebumps" said todd when he said that he knew he was a goner.  
  
Next morning .................................................................... ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))  
  
hollypotter5253: hey in the next chapter the x-men will show up . and i'll ask for reviews not flames please and now to my sister StArRy1233 for chapter 5 well love ya reviewers .  
  
hollypotter5253 signing off


	5. embaressment and storys

" of course cuddlebumps" said todd when he said that he knew he was a goner.  
  
Yes indeed he was a goner, but thats another story for another day. Anyways back to the real story.

talking " "

thoughts' '

chapter:5 embassressment and storys

The next morning

Rogue woke up the next morning lying against a soft warm form that was .....Pietro? She slightly blushed to herself. Thats when she realized his uncovered hand was wrapped gently around her waist.  
  
'Oh mah gawd'  
  
Rogue becoming panicked leaned closer to shake Pietro to see if he was okay. When her hand was just mere inches away from Pietros sleeping form, Pietro woke with a jolt causing Rogue to fall off the bed.  
  
Thunk "Young people today." Lance told the others as he slowly shook his head. 

The others silently nodded in agreement. "Pietro what in the hell do ya think your doing?"  
  
"well Roguey its like this..."he explained the part where he found Rogue practically frozen solid in the abandoned church.  
  
"Wow Silver! Ah never knew you cared." She whispered; still in awe from the story.  
  
"I guess I ..kinda do Roguey.... so how come you keep running?"  
  
"Well, Ah hope this doesn't sound stupid or anything but it all started with small things lahke Kitty taking mah stuff without permission. Then ...."

"Then-what-Roguey?? Come-on-you-cant-hide-anything-from-me! Especially-after-all-weve-been-through-together; surviving-the-wilderness-of-Antarctica-and-peguinhunting!"

"Speedy slow down. Ah was just getting to that till ya interupted with your talk of utter non sense! Okay. Anyways lahke Ah was saying"

(rogue slightly blushes)

.....she spoke in a low tone

"..Scott and Jean became an item."

"Ohhh....."

'I guess she doesn't feel the same way about me like I feel about her'

"Then Speedy, things kept getting worse; Kitty began taking more and more of mah things, and she even started to invade mah space, she was kinda like a Siamese twin....always there; Scott kinda changed...for the worse."

She paused,

"See Speedy he hit me....."

Rogue looked away so Pietro couldn't see the tears building n her emerald eyes.

".. then he went off about how Ahm not wanted or needed their....that Ah was an outsider n nothing could change that; he said they pitied me and that was the only reason they were trying to be nice."

Lance stood outside the bedroom door listening to their heart to heart conversation, it really was heart wrenching how the x-geeks abandoned one of their own. (especially his little sis)

'they are gonna pay for what they've done to her. Rogue is as good as those X-geeks,no....she was even better than them, far better.' Lance clenched his fists and slighty shoke the old unfortunate house.

He went outside to his parked jeep and started the engine. I guess great minds think alike because that was exactly what Pietro was thinking (well without the lil sis bit thou) They werent going to allow Roguey any more pain and suffering while they were still around.

"Roguey its okay. Im here for you. Trust me they wont hurt you anymore." The speedster said in an unnoramlly slow tone(for him atleast) and pulled rogue into a gentle hug. Rogue leaned against pietro as tears rolled down her face.....

"never again...." he mttured to himself, "never again............................."

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

southren goth gal : hey ya {witch child} here , i'm substuting for our sister StArRy1233aka{star} and i hope you like my chaptr i wrote now i'm going to let my sister hollypotter5253 aka{roguey}take over her chapter on to you sis. leave us some great reviews not flames .

southern goth gal signing off


End file.
